Collection of Puckleberry
by GRITS girls raised in south
Summary: One and maybe two shots with Puckleberry. Some will be canon, some AU, and some future fics. Don't expect regular updates as I'll updet when I get inspired and when I have time to write and post. Also will include mentions of other couples(Fabrevans, Tike, Bartie, Finntana, and Mercedes/Matt(I doubt I'll include Kurt and Blaine but if I do they won't be romantically linked)).


The real reason Noah Puckerman joined Sam in his Justin Bieber Experience had nothing to do with Lauren enjoying Sam's performance of 'Baby' to Quinn or trying to hook up with Lauren. A small part of it was that Sam was performing largely at Bat Mitzvah's and Noah was really trying to be keep his promise of being nicer to his fellow Jews. Sure he mostly meant Rachel when he made that promise but the only Jew he truly exempt from his promise was Jacob Ben Israel. The larger reason was that he was in love with Rachel Berry and looking for a way to prove he cared not only about her but about his future, Rachel was all about planning for the future, and if he could prove to her that he was serious than maybe he had a chance with her.

Finn and Rachel had been done for months ever since Finn told her that her dreams of Broadway were pipe dreams and that Rachel should just stay in Lima with him. Finn really wasn't trying to be mean, he truly felt that way and he thought he was protecting Rachel by keeping her from he thought would be inevitable heartbreak at the loss of her Broadway dreams. But Rachel knew that while her dreams would be hard to achieve that she had the talent and dedication to make it one day, plus the fact she planned on applying and making it into the top performing arts school in New York and then proceeding to chose the best fit for her meant her chances of making it were greater because while in college she would make useful connections to people who were previously on Broadway or recently made it on to Broadway. Plus some of the connections would help her to get her name out there because they have connections to Broadway as well. Rachel was so determined and sure that she would make it on Broadway that she broke up with Finn even though she really did love him, he was her first love but the fact that he didn't truly believe she could accomplish her dreams was something that Rachel would not compromise on she would only be with someone who truly supported and believed in her and her ability to accomplish her dreams.

After Beth's birth she and Noah had struck up a friendship. It was really more like they turned to each other to get through the pain they were experiencing and even though the pain wasn't the same they both felt that the other was the only one who could understand it. Not only had both lost and grown up without either a mom or a dad but then they also felt a pain a lot stronger when Noah was forced to give up Beth; Rachel was rejected by the mother who wanted to get to know her and the same mother then adopted a baby that was pretty much a replacement for Rachel while Noah lost his baby girl who he loved so much even though he only got to meet her for a few minutes while he held her(it was the hospitals policy to keep the birth parents separate from the baby until the adoption agency picks up the baby, even if it's an open adoption, they've just found that in the long run its less painful for all involved). Noah had loved his baby girl from the moment he found out Quinn was pregnant, even if Quinn refused to acknowledge that she was carrying his baby. Anyway Rachel and Noah understood each others pain in a way no one else could because while Quinn was hurting as well she never seemed to have the same level of devotion to her baby, she distanced herself from loving the baby too much since she knew from the moment she found out she was pregnant that the baby would be adopted, it was just the best solution for her baby to have the best life possible and if she happened to be able to live a normal teenage life in the process than that was just a happy coincidence. Rachel and Noah helped each other deal with and heal from the pain of those losses since no one else could understand that pain and Rachel was brave enough to contact Shelby for Noah and set up visitation rights and periodic updates about Beth from Shelby because she wanted Noah to know his daughter and his daughter to know him because one day when Beth was older she would want to know about her birth parents and why she had no father in the picture so if she grew up knowing Noah then that conversation would be easier, still painful most likely, but a lot easier because she wouldn't feel completely abandoned by both of her birth parents and some adopted kids tend to when they eventually find out about their adoption.

So Rachel and Noah started out their junior year of high school as friends and Rachel was the only one who cared enough to write to him and even visit him a few times while he did his stint in juvie for the stupid ATM jacking he attempted while he felt particularly upset over losing Beth to Shelby and having not heard from Shelby in a few months(he usually got a letter at least once a month though his visits were limited to 4 times a year so he spread those out so he didn't have to miss her so much. When Noah returned from juvie he befriended Artie and Artie and Rachel were the ones to help him get his grades up and make up all the work he missed, Rachel sent him most of it while he was in juvie but there was a period where she wasn't able to visit him and the mail would've been slower than when he actually got released so she kept that work for when he returned home. Rachel was even there with his ma and sister to pick him up because she cared that much about him. He hugged Rachel the tightest and longest because well all the shit she'd done for him while he was in juvie and then showing up to pick him up was a big fucking deal when the rest of the gleeks just seemed to abandon him at the first sign of him being in trouble with the law. Once out of juvie the only 2 people by Noah's side were Rachel and Artie, sure Mike was around but he was hung up on Tina, he didn't really know that new kid trouty mouth according to Santana or Samuel according to Rachel, and he and Finn were never the same after baby gate and Matt had moved over the summer so he didn't really have many people who would be on his side anyway. Rachel was the rock he turned to when things got tough for him and in return he was her rock when things got rough for her. They had a unique relationship really; they tended to flirt like 24-7 but at the same time neither would take the dive into asking how the other felt; they settled on being friends because each believed that while they flirted constantly that there was no way the other could actually want to date them. Rachel believed that Noah still harbored feelings for Quinn plus she compared herself to Santana and knew she would never compare to the gorgeous albeit promiscuous Latina. While Noah thought he was unworthy of Rachel's love; he knew that she was over Finn but he thought that some day a guy who was nice like Finn but supported her dreams like he did would come along an Rachel would fall for him. In short they were both insecure and stupid and settling for something they didn't need to settle for. They had resigned themselves to the friend zone because they felt that being friends was better than nothing at all, not realizing that their feelings were returned by the other.

Finally Noah had had enough of sitting on the sidelines and decided to tell Rachel how he really felt because it'd been about 6 months since the final Finchel break-up and he knew Rachel had moved on but yet she wasn't dating anyone so he figured he could maybe convince to give them another try. The only problem though was that he needed to prove he was serious about Rachel and woo her but he had no idea how. That's where Sam and the 'Justin Bieber Experience' came in. Not only was he keeping his promise to be nicer to his fellow Jews by taking part in this, he would help to make 13 year girls Bat Mitzvah's special while getting paid to do legit work and he could do something he loved, singing and performing, BUT he could prove to Rachel exactly how serious he was about his future, like save the money he makes to pay for college or some shit. Anyway joining in Sam's Justin Bieber Experience was about proving himself to Rachel and honestly it proved to be the best thing he ever did.

When Sam performed JB's 'Baby' for Quinn all the girls, including Rachel, into those freaking fan-girls that go all fucking gaga over whatever shitty ass no real talent pop sensation it is. But anyway seeing how much Rachel enjoyed that song he knew that she was a JB fan and really given Rachel's taste in music he shouldn't be so fucking surprised but he thought she at least like people with talent, even if pop music was fucking shit at least some of them had actual talent. Well since Rachel was a fan of JB Puck figured he could prove his feelings to her while showing her that he cared about the future at the same time.

After Sam's performance of JB's 'Baby' they had a relatively normal practice; it was after practice that things got a little weird, at least for Sam. All the girls and Finn left like they normally do; well the girls all commented on how awesome Sam's performance was, even Rachel which Sam found weird to begin with but what happened next was even weirder. Puck, Mike and Artie all approached Sam after the choir room had emptied out, all three boys wanted to join Sam's Justin Bieber Experience and two of the three guys cited the same reason, to impress their girl(Mike and Artie) while Puck said he could hook them up with plenty of gigs at Bar Mitzvah's and he felt that in doing that he was upholding his promise to be nicer to Jews. They could all tell their was more to it than that but since it was Puck they didn't push because he would probably blow up at them and they could potentially lose his hook ups through his synagogue and losing that would not be good because Bar Mitzvah's were where the money was at, at least in Sam's experience. See Sam had performed at 2 Bar Mitzvah's and one other pre-teen's party(she happened to go to his church) but he made twice as much money at each Bar Mitzvah then he did at the other party so while he loved to help at the families at his church and wouldn't turn them away if they asked he'd rather make the "big bucks" at the Bar Mitzvah's and he'd need Puck's help for that.

A week later the new Justin Bieber experience was performing for the glee club and Sam was finally able to understand the real reason Puck decided to join, Rachel Berry. The entire they were performing Puck could barely take his off her, just like Mike could barely take his eyes off of Tina, or Artie could barely take his eyes off of Brittany, or Sam could barely take his eyes off of Quinn. It was obvious to everyone in that room, except for maybe Finn and Schuester who were both being oblivious that Puck was trying to woo Rachel and totally succeeding at it. Honestly Sam would be surprised it Rachel remained single and a virgin after practice was over. He knew that Rachel had he plans and her values but the way Puck was pulling out all of his best moves and being sincerely honest and open in the performance and letting his 'Noah' shine through more and more at school meant that Rachel was really powerless to his "Puckerman Charm". The thing about Puck and Rachel is that they've always had chemistry together but now Sam's seeing exactly what the other gleeks were talking about with the whole Puckleberry bringing out the best of each other thing. Rachel was truly smiling and happy during the performance, just like when Puck sang her 'Sweet Caroline' last year or in their 'Need You Now' duet from earlier this year, and she was happy to watch with no critiques of the performance, something she only did when Noah performed (even Finn couldn't escape the normal Rachel Berry critique after a solo performance). While, Puck allowed himself to become the sweet caring Noah that Rachel saw in him and he even embraced that guy around her while he fought to show Puck to everyone else.

At the end of the performance there were four females rushing onto the stage and some very pissed off remaining members. Brittany, Tina, Rachel and Quinn each rushed up to kiss and embrace their respective guys while Santana, Lauren, Finn, and Mercedes looked pretty upset if not pissed off that they were excluded from the group. Santana was upset because well her and Brittany had sort of been a thing in absence of Brittany and Artie and dating; Lauren was pissed that Puck was doing all this for Rachel and not her when he was supposed to be working to get her to date him; Finn was upset that Rachel fell "so easily" for Puck who "would up pulling a hump and dump on her OR dumping her when she didn't put out" but really he was pissed that he'd lost yet another girlfriend to Puck and this time he knew there wasn't any chance of them breaking up eventually because, if he was completely honest with himself he'd known that Puck and Rachel were in love with each other ever since they knew what love was and he was just a fill in for Rachel until Puck turned back into her Noah; and Mercedes was just upset that no one was there to sing to her, not even Kurt like in the guys 'Stop in the Name of Love/Free Your Mind' performance.

"Noah oh my goodness that was amazing. I didn't know you had any interest in helping Sam out. I know you love to sing and all but you have always openly showed your utter disdain for the pop stars of today. I specifically remember you telling Arin one night that you would not then or ever play her any Justin Bieber songs because he was a no talent tiny bopper who got by on looks that only pre-pubescent girls like. And maybe you didn't use those exact words but the implications all the same. You hate Justin Bieber so why would sing it now?" Rachel rushed out her praise and questions just as soon as she was hugging Noah on stage. "For you." was his simple answer because really she was his whole inspiration behind this. He might have spouted some bull shit about this helping him keep his promise about being nicer to Jews or even about his future but really it all came back to Rachel. Rachel would be proud of him for helping out his community, specifically the Jewish community, because she was all about giving back to the community. She would also be proud of him for thinking about and saving up for his future since Rachel was all about preparing for the future but the biggest reason was because he knew that Justin Bieber was like Rachel's guilty pleasure and him singing that shit would make her realize that he's the guy for her. "I noticed how much you enjoyed when Sam sang 'Baby' for Quinn last week and I've been trying to think of how to prove my feelings for you for a while now so when Sam mentioned this was something he was starting I figured I could do something you would really enjoy, I could prove my feelings for you, and I could help Sam out all at the same time. BUT I stand by what I told Arin, I will never sing Justin Bieber for her, she has the iPod I bought her for her birthday last year that she can listen to the kid on that. You're the exception to my rules Rae. I never thought I could be a one woman type of man but for you I couldn't imagine anything else; I said I'd never sing Justin Bieber but for you I did and I will; I never saw a future outside of Lima but because you believe in me now I do and that future definitely involves you; I thought I was just like my dad destined to be a dead beat who only married some chick because I got her pregnant out of wedlock but because of you I know that while I may have to share his unfortunate genes that I am so much more than that and I deserve more than what I had planned for myself; I said I would never be just friends with a girl but again you proved me wrong because you were there for from the minute the true paternity of Beth was revealed, you later admitted you told for my benefit anyway, and we built back to the feelings I've had for you since we were kids at the JCC. You are my only exception Rachel." Noah answered her sweetly before leaning down to kiss her chastely, at least it was chaste for them but anyone else kissing like that would be making out. Rachel couldn't help herself, when Noah answered her so sweetly she let tears of happiness fall down her face because she had been in love with him ever since she was 8 years old and knew what it meant to love someone, granted she didn't learn the full extent of what love meant until she truly reconnected with Noah after Beth's paternity was revealed last year but still at 8 years old she knew that truly loving someone meant you wanted to spend the rest of your life making them the happiest person alive even if you weren't the one to make them happy. Her Dads' told her that and then when she was a junior bridesmaid at her Aunt Becca's wedding she got to see what true love was when one of her Aunt's exes, who happened to be the best man, explained to the congregation that he still loved her but wanted her to be happy so he watched her fall truly in love with the man she was marrying, Rachel's new Uncle.

Rachel was just so touched that her Noah was finally back and willing to fight for her because she loved him and wanted him to be happy, of course she hoped that she would be the one to make him happy. But, she was prepared if that wasn't the case, and she could see that being Puck was his way of covering up all the pain that life dealt him and seeing the boy, no man, she loved hurt like that made Rachel hurt, which is why she was always going out of her way to help him and make him smile. So of course when she realized that her Noah was back and fighting for them she couldn't help herself, she'd always been insanely attracted to him but wouldn't dare risk relationship with Puck because she would end up heartbroken in the end. But Noah, Noah she would date because she loved him and he would do anything in his power to make her happy and keep her satisfied and in love with him because he loved her just as much if not more than she loved him. Puck and Rachel were the ones who barely dated for a week last year, yes there were glimpses of Noah but mostly he was Puck. Noah and Rachel, they were meant to last and Noah was the one pursuing Rachel and trying to get to New York to help her achieve her dream and achieve his along the way as well. Noah and Rachel were endgame unlike Finn and Rachel, Puck and Rachel, Puck and Quinn, Puck and Santana, Puck and Brittany, Puck and Lauren, Puck and Mercedes, basically Puck and anybody. Noah and Rachel were it for each other and it took Sam needing Rachel's help with the Justin Bieber Experience for Noah to come out and help as well and in the process Puckleberry happened because Noah Puckerman would do almost anything for this girl, nothing illegal and yes Rachel Berry was Noah Puckerman's girl.

After that performance of Justin Bieber Rachel and Noah were together for the long run; things weren't always easy because he could still be an ass and she could still be bossy, overbearing and jealous but they NEVER broke up and always worked through their problems together. After 6 years of dating and Rachel's first starring role on Broadway they got married in a Jewish ceremony in Lima. By the time Rachel was 24 years old, she was sitting at the Tony's with the first of many nominations with her fiance and waiting to see if she won, of course she did. The glow Rachel had after winning a Tony award was nothing though compared to the glow she had the day she married Noah Puckerman just under 6 months after winning her first Tony. And the glow she had when she was pregnant with each of the 6 children that she and Noah had before the turned 30 was the best glow of them all. Their first born was Emmanuel Amos Puckerman followed a year later by twins Caroline Ziva Puckerman and Aaron Levi Puckerman. When Manny, short for Emmanuel, was 2 and the twins were 1 Rachel gave birth to another son, Noah Elijah Puckerman Jr., and then a year and half after that they welcomed another set of twins, unplanned though they were. Their two youngest were Sarah Cayla Puckerman and Abigail Breindel Puckerman.


End file.
